Matter exhibits wave-like properties similar to light. These wave-like properties of matter allow interference measurements to be exploited at a scale orders of magnitude smaller than for light because the typical de Broglie wavelengths associated with massive particles are very small compared to wavelengths associated with massless photons of visible light. An atom interferometer exploits the wave-like properties of atoms to sensitively measure small differences between different spatial trajectories. It does this by measuring the interference effects that result when it manipulates a beam of atoms such that the atomic wave packets split into two or more components and subsequently recombine. A light-pulse atom interferometer uses optical pulses that interact with ensembles of atoms (e.g., a ball or group of atoms launched from a magneto-optic trap or from an atomic beam). One important application of atomic interferometers is in inertial sensing for navigation. The phases and direction of the optical pulses can be manipulated in order to bias the output phase of the interferometer. For example, the manipulation is used to null the output phase of the interferometer and the manipulation signal then provides an interferometric measurement. In some cases, it is desirable to use a pair of interferometers that share optical pulses, and even more so, to use the pair of interferometers in a nulling configuration. Because the detected signal from the interferometer varies sinusoidally with the interferometer's phase, it is desirable to operate the device such that the phase is near zero and the response to inputs is linear. Methods exist for biasing the phase by manipulating the phase or frequency of the laser pulses. However, these methods have limited applicability to a precision atomic interferometric gyroscope which must operate at high rotation rates. Methods have also been demonstrated for inducing spatial variation of the phase across an atom cloud by mechanically manipulating the angle of a laser beam which provides one of three light pulses. Mechanical manipulation of beam angles is also undesirable for precision devices. Finally, the optical alignment requirements in cold atom interferometers are quite stringent and can be difficult to achieve.